Rising Darkness
by Fluffy Otters
Summary: Max is forced to leave and Fang isn't taking it so well. Years later when she finally returns, Fang snaps. Having new powers, Fang goes off on his own and begins the destruction of the world. The only one who can stop him is Max and Fang himself.
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I **_DO NOT OWN_** MAXIMUM RIDE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! They are the property of James Patterson and I most certainly am not James Patterson.

Prologue

The sound of guns being cocked and loaded woke me up with a start. Surrounding us were a bunch of Erasers, those Half human-Half wolf hybrids, pointing a bunch of guns at us. In the center of the Erasers was a familiar lady who I thought we had seen the last of in Germany. A Mrs. Marian Janssen (Mrs. being a loosely used term, I don't think she has any maternal feelings or instincts in her entire body) who was the former director of Itex. She looked mad too. I think she must have hated her stay in Prison. If only she could have stayed there.

"So, we meet again" I said in my 'oh so lovable' sarcastic tone. "Of course, I would have thought you would still be serving your life sentence in Prison." Marian Janssen sent me such a look of hatred that if it could have hurt, I'd have spontaneously combusted and be nothing more than a pile of ashes, if ashes would even have been left. She sniffed and pointed a gun at me.

"I would respect my elders, Max dearest. I didn't much appreciate being sent to Prison you know. I would have been in there for a while had Itex not sent a little rescue party to free me because they need me. After you destroyed the Uber Director, they seem to have had a lacking in any qualified leadership so they came and got me back. We don't like people messing with us so you were all slated for termination. But after watching you and your precious 'Flock' in battle, I have decided to try a new approach. I'm not going to mince words with you so here's my proposition. You leave your flock and join Itex and work for us. In exchange, neither you nor any member of your precious flock will be terminated. But refuse and you all get a taste of specially designed, just for the flock, bullets. Do I make myself clear?" She sent me a triumphant smile. She knew she had me cornered. I can't let anything hurt the flock. But dare I trust her? She could easily kill us all anyways later when I don't have any use left or she can kill them as soon as I turn around.

"So Marian, what's to stop you from killing us now? And how come none of them are awake? They would usually be awake by now, knowing we're in trouble." Marian smiled.

"Tranquilizers. We knocked them all out because we can't have you trying to escape now can we? Your flock has an amazing capability of finding ways to escape all the snares we leave for them. But you are finally backed in a corner. There's no escape for any of you. I don't want to have to terminate such successful experiments but if you continue to be a problem in our plans I will be forced to get rid of all of you. Now Max, what are you going to do? Give in and save your precious flock or foolishly continue to oppose us and force us to kill you? I wonder." I shuddered. She really did have us backed in a corner. The Flock were all unconscious and if I refuse we will all be turned into Swiss cheese with the amount of bullets aimed at us. But if I give in, I doom the World to a revival of Itex. But the Flock was my World and screw the World if any of them are harmed or killed. Besides, maybe if I pretend to obey, Itex will make a mistake and I could find a way out of this mess.

"Fine, you win. I'll go with you. But if you ever hurt any of them, I will personally make your lives a living hell and make you all pay." Marian smiled.

"Good. I knew you'd make the right decision. But before we go, we must make sure your flock doesn't attempt to find and rescue you. We can't have them trying such a stupid venture and I don't want to be forced to kill them. So Max, you must make a clean break with them. Make them never want to find you again. Make it clear you don't want to be found." I stared at her in horror. Damn her, that viper who sullies the reputation of all females and even the human race. She should die and burn in the worst pits of Hell for all eternity and suffer. If I ever get a chance, I'll send her there myself. Shuddering and crying because of what I was about to do, I tore a page of my notebook out and took my pen and wrote the words that will forever change my life.

**Dear Flock, **

**I can't explain why or how I have come to this but I have to leave you. I don't know if I will ever come back. I'm sorry it has come to this but know that I love all of you and none of this is your fault. Tell Fang I love him and am especially sorry that I wasn't able to tell him myself. Please stay safe and don't try to find me. I won't come even if you do somehow but please don't try. I guess this is goodbye. **

**-Max **

Crying, I folded the paper and put it in the place I had slept and let Marian and the Erasers guide me off to a group of waiting helicopters, resigned to the fact that I might never see my Flock ever again. I hope they won't be too devastated or that they won't ignore me and try to find me anyways. I did my best to protect them but now they will have to rely on each other. And Fang, I don't know how he will take it. Knowing him, probably very bad, but I hope they can help him get over it. I'm sorry Fang, that I never told you how I really feel. I guess it's too late now but if I would have a second chance I would finally tell you that I love you too. I will always miss you guys and I hope you will be alright. Sighing, I stepped into a waiting copter and we lifted off into the dark and cloudy sky.


	2. Meeting Fang!

Author's Note: Lol, sorry for not updating for a while. I would update more but I am too be honest a very lazy writer who can only write when he's feeling it but I will try to update my stories more.

Disclaimer: I **_DO NOT OWN_** Maximum Ride or any other things associated with that. Do I look like JP? Lol, but I wish I did own it but don't we all? Sadly I don't and unless a writer is actually James Patterson in disguise, none of us do.

Chapter 1: Meeting Fang?!

After a long and boring 3 hour flight aboard the Itex helicopter, we finally landed on a landing platform above a nondescript ordinary office-like looking building. There was nothing distinguishing it from any of the other surrounding boring office buildings. Of course, that makes sense as they aren't going to be hanging a large billboard saying 'evil lair of Itex' or something but they need a better sense of style. Their styles are way too bland and boring. Noticing me looking around, Marian came up behind me.

"This is one of our many facility buildings around the world. We chose here because it was the closest and one of the safest, especially since you blew out the secret on that stupid blog of yours that we still somehow can't shut down. That blog has been such an annoying pest, describing locations of Itex buildings. Fang is…interesting. A very remarkable and intelligent experiment. How he manages to shield the blog is still a mystery." I snorted.

"Did you know you babble a lot? All that comes out of your mouth is blah blah blah, experiment something, blah blah blah. It really gets on a person's nerves." A couple Erasers behind us started snickering until Marian Janssen turned around and gave them a death glare and they instantly stopped laughing.

"Anyway, this will be your new home for your training." Marian continued. I turned and stared at her.

"Training? Are you serious? What would I need training for?" Marian shrugged.

"Well, you're going to be working for us. We need you at the top of your game and to do some things, you know assassination, spying, stuff like that." I stared at her. Was she joking? Marian wasn't much of a joker. But she knows I wouldn't ever kill someone (well, maybe I would make an exception for her and I guess I have done Erasers) if I could avoid it!

"You're joking, right? Because, um, you know that isn't really my thing." I stammered, my words coming out all fast. Darn it, I showed her how nervous and scared I am! I hate her!

"Of course I'm serious. You might not be into it now, but you'll eventually get used to it and maybe even come to like it. You just need a little motivation is all. Now come. You need to get familiar with the building." I started to run when the Erasers backs were turned but an electric buzzing filled the air and I flew up into an electric force field. Let me just say, flying into an electric force field is never a fun thing to do. It HURTS. I fell down onto the ground, unable to move. Marian sighed and shook her head.

"I wouldn't recommend trying to leave, every exit is guarded and watched at all times and an electric force field covers this entire building. It's only turned off to let someone in or out. So you won't be able to leave until you're ready." I didn't even bother replying to answer her, I was in so much pain. How many volts of electricity are running through this thing? This definitely goes on my list of Top 20 occurrences of extreme pain.

"Bring her" Marian commanded to the Erasers and one of them jogged over and picked me up and draped me over his shoulder like a sack. We all walked into the building, except me who's still hanging off an Eraser, and it was very…bland. It was just a bunch of long corridors and numbered rooms. Again, these people have very bad taste in décor. It especially sucks hanging upside down staring at the floor. We eventually came to a room, number 606, and stopped.

"Here's your room. You're going to be sharing with Nick. He'll be VERY interesting for you to meet." Marian said, chuckling. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, says evil psycho lady. I bet I probably wouldn't." Marian shrugs and my Eraser carrier opens the door and drops me inside. I landed on the ground in a heap. The music that was playing inside stopped suddenly. I looked up to see my new 'room mate' and gasped. Staring right back at me…was Fang?!


	3. Back with the Flock

Disclaimer: I _**DO NOT OWN**_ ANYTHING! Maximum Ride and all related material are the sole property of the Flock (duh) and their book writer James Patterson.

Author's Note: Glad you all are loving this story. I love it too. I'm updating with another chapter because you all want one and I'm going to be gone for the next week (probably 2) on vacation so you need a treat in the meantime. When I come back, I will update my Twilight Play story since I haven't worked on that in a while and maybe this one as well. Please review and tell me what you think of all my stories. Oh, and tell me what you think of this chapter. I'm not quite sure if I set the emotions right.

Chapter 2: With the Flock (When they Finally Wake Up)

Fang groaned when he felt the sunlight hitting his face. He wished he could sleep some more, he was so tired…wait, sunlight? That could not be right! Max usually woke them all up long before dawn. He bolted awake and leaped to his feet, looking around the clearing where they had been staying. The rest of the Flock were all still sleeping and Max wasn't there. Feeling increasingly alarmed, he started looking around, hoping to find Max. Maybe she was getting firewood? He laughed quietly to himself at that. Usually Max had him or Iggy do that and she would have woken them up. Maybe she felt like letting them sleep in? That didn't really sound like Max but…when he got back from looking with still no sign of Max, he was jumping in anxiety and agitation. Oh where was Max? He checked her sleeping area and his eyes fell on a wet folded piece of paper which tears had fallen on. Carefully opening it, Fang read it and when he did, his heart nearly stopped and he staggered, like he had been kicked in the gut by an Eraser. He dropped, nearly falling, to the ground, all the strength in him gone. Max was…gone? She couldn't be! She couldn't be gone! They had promised never to be apart again! The emotionless mask he ever so masterfully used cracked apart and disappeared and he started doing something very unlike him. He cried.

The rest of the flock was wakened by the sound of Fang's crying, great big loud waterworks with Fang muttering incomprehensible nonsensical things, rocking and hugging his chest. All of them stared at him in shock. Fang actually crying? It's unheard of! He didn't cry when he was torn apart by Ari and he nearly died and had to have a blood transfusion, he didn't cry when they thought Jeb had been dead, he didn't cry when Jeb had betrayed them, he didn't ever cry. But here he was crying and it wasn't one of those silent small ones either. This was a crying you get when everything was gone from your life and there's nothing left. He then started to make this weird high shrieking noise that made the flock wince, damn it was loud and painful. Nudge tried to go over and snap Fang out of it but he just ignored her, continuing to make that annoying sound which wavered whenever he let out a sob but then continued right on going. Finally Nudge had enough and she slapped him. Abruptly the noise stopped and Fang was looking at her with more tears glistening in his eyes.

"Stop it Fang! Stop whatever that is that you're doing!" Fang just continued staring at her, finally collapsing into silence as his sobs quieted and his breathing slowly returned to normal. Eventually when he was quiet, Nudge started talking again.

"Okay now, what is it that has got you…upset?" she finished as she finally realized something was wrong besides the fact of Fang's unFang like crying and screeching. Fang stared at her and his mouth made a weird smile that creeped Nudge and the rest of them out, making them all want to back away, slowly.

"Oh, nothing really. What makes you think anything's wrong?" he asked slowly in a conversational tone. Then it did a flip-around and grew hysterical.

"Max is gone! She left during the night for who knows what reason! That's what is wrong! MAX. IS. GONE!" he screamed and let out a laugh so filled with pain and hurt that it was depressing and made their hearts ache. Then it sunk in what he just said.

"Huh? What do you mean she's gone? You mean she went to the grocery store gone?" asked Gazzy unbelievingly. Fang turned and glared at him with such a deadly look that it scared Gazzy and he backed away quickly. Fang growled, a low menacing deadly sound.

"No you idiot, I mean gone as in gone she's never coming back gone." Gazzy stared wide-eyed at him.

"Wha-what do you mean?" he asked scared. Fang pulled out the note and handed it to him. Gazzy opened it and read it. Upon reading it, he gave a gasp and numbly handed it to Nudge. Angel, reading Gazzy's mind, already knew what was written and instantly started crying. Nudge stared at Angel, and then with a sinking heart, read what was written. She gasped at what it said. Max was gone?! She can not explain why but she doesn't want them to come looking for her? She won't come back? Bottling up her emotions, she carefully whispered to Iggy what was written as he still had absolutely no idea what was going on. Nudge choked up at the end though and joined in the crying. Iggy did not cry but he was shocked. Shocked and horrified. The flock needed Max and she left them? Left them all alone? How dare she? They needed her! Didn't she know what this would do to them? What it would do to him? What it would do to Fang especially? It would cut them all. But Fang, that's a different story. It would do worse than cut him. Iggy didn't know the extent of how badly Fang loved and needed Max but whatever it was, it was going to be a TERRIBLE time having to deal with Fang. The last time Max and Fang broke up was bad. Fang pretended very well but Iggy knew how badly Fang was dealing. If that break up lasted any longer, he would have been extremely worried for Fang. Even when they finally came back together, Fang was…changed. Iggy couldn't put his finger on it but there was something different about Fang ever since that time. Iggy let them cry a little longer and waited for the tears to finally slow. Fang had long since stopped crying but was so silent and still, Iggy almost wished for those very uncharacteristic waterworks (without the shrieking) just so he could know Fang was alive. When they were finally done, he stepped up and took charge as Fang was obviously in no condition to be doing anything, let alone leading the rest of them.

"Okay guys. Max is gone but she would want us to do something other than mourn for her and mope around. In fact, if she was here, she'd probably be kicking at us to do something rather than sit around and wait so um…yeah." Iggy concluded, not quite sure what to do next. Angel made a small smile and giggled but quickly became sad again. Nudge frowned.

"What are we going to do Iggy? Where do we go next?" Nudge asked. Iggy frowned, he didn't really know. He had no idea of what to do or where they should go now. How did Max come up with this stuff? Even when she had no plan, she at least pretended to have some idea but Iggy didn't have an idea.

"I…I guess we could go to Max's mom's house and stay there until we have some better idea." Iggy said, unquite sure how that would go. Would Max's mom let them stay there? She was nice but he had no idea how far generosity would go when housing 5 hungry mutant bird kids for any length of time. Nudge nodded.

"Sure I'm game." Angel and Gazzy quickly agreed.

"Yes, we'd like that." Angel and Gazzy chorused in unison. Iggy looked over at Fang, well not really looked as he was blind but listened in Fang's direction, and waited. When there was no answer, Iggy shrugged.

"I guess it's settled then. We will go to Max's mom's house and stay there until we figure out what to do. Coming, Fang?" When Fang made no answer, Iggy sighed. He flapped up and Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel flew up with him. Without a word, Fang reluctantly dragged himself off the ground and flew up as well. The 5 of them turned and flew West, heading to Arizona and Max's mom.


	4. Fang's Clone

Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long to update all my stories. I really do mean to do them but I never can. Mostly cause of my almost worrying addiction to new games, whenever I get a new one, I can't stop. Right now it is a new Wii and the Super Mario Brawl game. That game is WOW in my opinion. I can't stop playing. I probably won't update again this week cause I got a bunch of products I need to work on but I want you guys to know that I am still writing. Review because I like to know what you guys all think and I'm sorry for making you wait so long for updates. Heh, I couldn't resist doing some jokes and random flirtations.

Chapter 3: Fang's Clone

I looked up and saw…Fang?? Wait, that's not Fang. Fang is back with the Flock. This must be Fang's previously here-to-fore unseen clone. I always did wonder about that as we all had clones but we had never seen Fang's. I guess he's here. Great, more clones. I hate them. I was broken out of my reverie when Fang, Fang 2, spoke.

"Hi, I'm Nick. You must be Max. I'm such a big fan of yours and am so happy we are going to be roommates!" I looked up at him (still can't get up because of that stupid shock, my gosh that must be a strong one since I still can't feel or move yet, I shudder to think of where I would be if I was fully human) and stared. Did he just say what I thought he said? He just sounded like a guy Nudge and why is he glad that I'm staying with him? Where is the 'I'm going to kill you now' thing that the clones had going on (or at least my clone did)? This is just too weird.

"H-huh?" was my oh so brilliant and clever response though. Of all the things I'm thinking of, 'huh' was the first thing for me to say? I curse my mouth! First betraying me to Marian and now I can't come up with any good responses like I used to be able to do. What is wrong with me? I mentally smacked myself. Fang, I mean Nick, this clone stuff is getting so annoying, just stared at me. He does have very pretty eyes though…wait, hold it! Why am I looking at his eyes? I must be losing my mind, considering I'm a captive to an evil company and hanging out with my right hand man's clone who is my new room mate. Can life get any stranger? Wait, don't answer that, in my life, it just does all the time. Fang, I mean Nick, is wearing clothes. And not just any clothes. Very, very bright and un-Fang like clothes. Ah, bright colors, it burns! What is this, "Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dream coat"? Angel had decided she wanted to see that and wow, this was a lot like that. I think I must be going color blind.

"I'm Nick and I am a big fan of yours," Nick said again, this time over annunciating each word very slowly, like he was talking to an idiot. But then, I feel like an idiot right now so it fits. But still. This is just weird.

"Um…yeah. Whatever. You're not going to kill me or anything? I mean, like Max 2, she was going to get rid of me. And what am I doing here and what are you doing here?" He smiled and shook his head, his chocolate brown eyes glittering merrily. Yum, chocolate…stupid mind. God, now I'm thinking about chocolate. There really must be something screwed up with me. This is so not cool. This place is already driving me insane and I've only been here for a couple of minutes. That's not a good sign.

"No, I won't kill you. As a matter of fact, I hate killing. I can't do it. Itex is very displeased about that. I was considered for replacement," he grimaced at the memory. "but I am their best hacker, spy, and code-breaker." He finished proudly. I just raised my eyebrow. Sure you are a spy…there is no way anyone could possibly see you, especially in those bright clothes. Note the sarcasm please. The only possible way to miss those bright colors is if you're trying to sneak past a blind person. He noticed my look.

"Oh no, I don't wear these on my spy missions. I just like to wear these as I can't stand all the gray in this building. It is so depressing seeing that day after day after day that I decided that in order to keep from going insane from all this gray; I must wear the brightest colors possible. But I don't wear these on the spy missions." I nodded. I couldn't blame him for the colors, the gray really is depressing. Scientists have no soul, they're smart, but they are definitely unimaginative (and those that are tend to be evil, at least from what I can tell, I have yet to meet a good scientist that's not Dr. Martinez in all my 14, now 15, years of life). They have the saddest choice in colors. Beige, gray, white, and tan are the only colors I have ever seen a scientist use. Is their some rulebook that you can't use interesting colors? No wonder scientists are so stupid; those colors are brain-damaging in my opinion. If you have ever spent long periods of time in a room of the same color, especially neutral ones like those, you should know what I mean. It drives you crazy. I decided to ask the next obvious question.

"How do you know me and what are you talking about being my biggest fan?" Yes, I asked that. I have never had fans before (Fang tells me I have plenty on his blog but I don't usually look at it) and it seems really, really weird. Nick does a little strange tap-step. Someone, kill me now, I don't know what I've done to deserve this, being room mates to a crazy Fang clone but please whoever, do it now. I hope nobody else is going to start dancing whenever I say my name.

"You're like, like a hero to all of us poor experiments! You guys are awesome and are so totally cool! You're the only ones who have ever been able to escape, continually frustrate Itex, and wreck all its plans! No matter what Itex tries to do, you guys always come out on top and escape yet again. Everyone loves you guys!" Yep, crazy fans. And one especially crazy fan boy, who is just so yummy and delicious looking…dear mother of pearl, I think I'm turning into one of those giggling idiotic girls who talk about how sexy and hot people are, especially Nick with his long black hair and gorgeous chocolate eyes that every time I seem to look into them I find myself drowning in. Ooh, bad thoughts Max. Think of something other than him. Like Fang for instance. Yeah, I should definitely think about Fang. Wait, that doesn't work, Nick is Fang's clone so they look exactly alike…argh, stupid good-looking…, maybe I should become a nun and join a convent or something. That way I wouldn't have to worry about this. The only problem is that I don't know any nuns and am not a very religious person to begin with. But it is tempting. So, so very tempting. Especially at times like these.

"So anyways, think you can move yet?" he asks me, very worried. Wow, that's a shift. Going from how big a fan everyone is of our little flock and then realizing I had trouble moving. Hmm, he must be a little dense. I shifted trying to see if I could. I found I could move a little, not a lot, but a little and it hurt less. Now it only feels like my body's been drugged, maybe Valium. Just without the psychotic hallucinations and strange mind tricks. Actually, I'm amazed my mind's working. How is that? I just been shocked but my mind continued to work (after a few minutes) when I just got that massive shock. Hmm, life is just full of surprises.

"A little, not a lot, but better," I admitted. He could easily kill me now but I don't know why I trust him. Probably because he hasn't made any threatening gestures yet and has been talking to me about what he does and how everyone's 'such a big fan'. He's kind of like Fang, but so much more talkative and open. It's very different and hard to get used to, when they look so much more alike.

"Good, I was beginning to get worried." Nick said to me and he smiled at me. Oh darn it, not again! I swear he must know what he's doing to me and is just doing this all on purpose. I must really try not to respond to him, especially since I am going to need to escape and get back to my flock, assuming they would ever take me back. I don't know if they would take me back after what I wrote in that note but I need to try to get back to them and explain why. God, I miss them. Feeling the darkness of unconscious beginning to descend on me, I swore to myself that I would somehow escape and get back to them. Then, I was out.


	5. Falling Inside

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. Well, unless you mean copies of the books. But sadly I do not own the copywrite or privileges given. Nor am I James Patterson. So no, I do not own Maximum Ride. Maximum Ride and all its characters are the property of James Patterson and well…the flock. Because they bash anyone who tries to own them.

Author's Note: So I finally update. At last. I think my writing has improved, sort of. It's been a while since I worked on this story as the files containing it had been on a computer that became corrupted with a virus that was eventually repaired but completely crippled word. Although, it was more just laziness seeing as I suppose I could just copy and paste (and if not at least look to see where it was), but finally I am working on this and all my stories (well, I still got to think of Jamie Flannders whether I want to continue or not) again. I am going to try to update more but we'll see how long that would last but for now, expect more! Do you think I should edit the beginning of this story or leave as is?

Chapter 4: Falling Inside

Struggling to hoist the unconscious Fang onto his back, Iggy did a hop step jump thing as he rang the doorbell, shifting the weight so it was more comfortable. Fang had finally passed out and nearly fell from the sky, it took the whole flock to catch him before he landed splat on the ground. And it had been a close one too. Total had been no help at all, yipping and barking, shouting things like 'catch him' and 'almost got him'. Yes, Total had been so helpful. Urk, why couldn't Angel just shut the dog up when he got like that? It was nothing more than very annoying and very distracting. Angel turned and gave a weak half-hearted glare at Iggy and then remembered and sent the thought to him to not insult Total that way. He snorted but kept silent. Finally the door was opened by Dr. Martinez. She almost smiled when she saw them but stopped when she saw how disheveled, dirty, and hungry they looked, plus they were missing a person and another was unconscious. Looking over them, she stopped and looked over them again. Where was Max? Max never let them go anywhere without her if she could help it.

"Where's Max?" she barked, shutting down into doctor mode to keep down the rising panic. "And bring Fang in here where I can check up on him." Carefully composing a calm blank face, quickly marched them inside and shut the door behind them. Waving a hand, she pointed at the couches behind her.

"Wait here until I check what is wrong with Fang." Taking the unconscious boy from Iggy, she staggered into her home operating room (she found it useful just for things like this although she certainly wished for more equipment like at the Veterinarian's office) and plunked him down on the table. Rolling his head back, she scanned him over and checked for a pulse in his neck. Faintly there but he had one. So he was alive. That was good. When she first saw him, she thought he was dead. Continuing on, she continued her thorough investigation. Okay vitals check. Heartbeat regular enough for the flock so that was good. Eyes were good as well. Although there had been something weird though when she looked. There were faint black specks ringing around the white and those weren't supposed to be there. She would have to look more into that later but first she had to make sure he was okay. Continuing on, she continued her scan. Okay, things seemed to be working just fine. There didn't appear to be any injuries internal or not and he didn't seem to act like he was in pain. So he should be up soon. Leaving a glass of water for him when he gets up, she returned back to the Flock in the living room.

"Fang seems fine. So okay guys, where's Max?" Dr. Martinez demanded and the flock shifted uncomfortably. They didn't know how to tell her this or how she would respond. In fact, the flock was still trying to wrap their minds around the fact that Max had left them. It just seemed wrong somehow.

"Well, Mrs. Martinez…um, I don't know how to say this but….Max is not with us right now." Iggy stammered out, trying not to cry. Mrs. Martinez just looked at him expectantly, not seeming to have heard what he just said.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Mrs. Martinez asked again, hoping she had heard that wrong. She could have just sworn that Iggy had just said that her daughter Max was gone. How could that be? She couldn't be dead. She couldn't imagine Max just dying, there had to be something else.

"Mrs. Martinez…Max has…left us." Iggy struggled out and then finally burst into the tears that he had been holding back this whole time since Max had left. He had wanted to cry earlier but couldn't as someone needed to be strong to hold the flock together and Fang had been no help. Fang had been the worst of all of them and had been absolutely horrible. He still shuddered on the inside at that memory. Fang had acted like someone had…died. No, worse than that. He couldn't think of anything to compare it to but whatever it was, it was something horrible. He and the others had really been worried for Fang, the others had quickly realized something was really wrong with him and pulled themselves together enough to at least try to help. Fang hadn't been so good. He had alternated between bursts of hysterics, yelling loudly at him, and withdrawing into himself, refusing to speak or respond to anything they did. Finally they had made it back to Dr. Martinez in Arizona, although Fang had dropped unconscious near the border and dropped out of the sky, hopefully she could tell what was wrong. At the very least she might let them stay with her for a while until they could figure out what to do now that Max was gone.

Mrs. Martinez stared, frozen inside as she struggled to breathe. Max was…was gone! She had gone off on her own! Why? Max wasn't the type to just pack up and leave! Surely there must be another explanation. Finally forcing her mouth open, she struggled to speak, hoping against hope that the flock was somehow mistaken.

"Ar-Are you sure Max is gone? Max isn't the type to leave. Maybe there was an emergency or she was kidnapped or something. Maybe you're wrong." Mrs. Martinez added hopefully but was crushed when she saw the sad painful look on Iggy and the other's faces.

"No Mrs. Martinez, Max left on her own will. She left a note." Pulling out the greatly wettened and pawed at note, he handed it to her, the words barely legible but she managed to finally read them. When she finally did, Mrs. Martinez just turned white and staggered over to a chair and collapsed in it.

"I…I just can't believe it. I just can't believe my daughter Max would just pack up and leave but she did. I just can't believe it but I must. The fact that she left a note…I just never would have thought…" Mrs. Martinez burst out crying and Iggy cautiously felt his way around until he made it to Dr. Martinez and he cautiously put his arms around her and hugged her. Iggy had never really been a huggy-dovey person but Mrs. Martinez needed one. And truth be told, Iggy needed someone to comfort him as well. He kept on hugging her as they cried together.

Fang was lost. He had no idea where he was. He had been with the flock earlier but now he was lost…somewhere. He had never seen this place before in his life yet it felt strangely familiar. He couldn't remember what happened. Something important but for the life of him he just couldn't remember. He looked around. As far as the eye could see (and he could see far) there was just an empty dying wasteland. Cracks and holes ripped the ground and there was no life except for struggling dying underbrush of what used to be flowering plants. Every so often, a flash of light would flicker and flames would burst out of the ground. Fang wasn't quite sure what he was supposed to do so he just decided to walk for a bit and figure it out.

After what felt like an endless eternity of nothing but the same landscape, he somehow stumbled into a long hallway. Shaking his head, he looked around again. That was weird. How did he get here? Wasn't he just in that other place? Oh well, nothing to it but to keep on going. Standing back up, he cautiously moved forward, scanning the room. From what he could tell it was long and white…to be frank, kind of boring. The only thing that broke the monotony was a litany of pictures every interval of 100 or so yards. They were all centered around some kind of destruction theme. In every image there were various pictures of violence, murder, war, bloodshed, and death. They made him shudder every time he passed one. He had a feeling he was being watched and he didn't like it. Finally after passing yet another picture (he lost count after the 16th), he reached yet another door. Rolling his eyes, he sighed and opened that one, stepping into yet another room. He was getting tired of this and fast. He ached all over and he just wanted to lay down but he wasn't allowed to until he reached the end. Something wouldn't let him.

It appeared to be a throne room, but maybe it was because of the throne in the center that kind of gave it away. He gave a small laugh. Heh, he cracked himself up. At least his journey was almost over. Wincing as every step sent sparks of pain shooting through him, he struggled over to the raised dais. Gritting his teeth he forced himself up the steps and onto the chair as wave after wave after wave of pain ratcheted his body. It was no longer his leg, it was all through him. Finally he reached the top and the pain instantly stopped. Suddenly a clapping sound filled the room and Fang weakly turned his head towards the sound. He saw a shadow step from the side materialize into a humanoid shape. Well, except for two large black wings protruding from its body. His breath stopped. The thing looked just like him. The same wings, same body, same hair, same eyes. Was this his clone? The thing that looked like him smirked.

"No Fang, I am not your clone. I am…you." Fang rolled his eyes.

"Uh-huh. And you seriously expect me to believe that? How dumb do you think I am?" His other self gave that creepy smirk again. Fang wondered of he really looked like that. No wonder everyone was always so freaked out when he did that! Go figure that he would be on the receiving end. The other one climbed up the steps and stopped before Fang. Now that he was closer, Fang thought he saw something different. The other Fang's eyes…they blazed with fire. Not literally, Fang would not have been surprised if they were though, but they held an anger and hate so strong that it seemed to pulse out from him. Fang felt it and it felt….familiar somehow. His other-self grinned.

"Recognize me yet? You should. As I said, I am you. I know everything about you. I know your strengths, your weaknesses, your dreams and desires. I know your fears and nightmares. I know you inside and out. There is nothing about you I do not know. After all, I should know everything about you. I've been with you since the beginning. From the moment you were created. You and I are one and the same." The other one stepped even closer. Fang felt the hairs on the back of his neck stiffen and goosebumps form on his arms. He watched himself lick his lips.

"Fear is good. You like fear don't you? You like to be respected and admired yes? Well, force is the way. You know that right? You've always known. How could you not, growing up in that lab? The one who holds the controller holds the key. All that shit about friendship and love and family, blah blah blah. You know its lies. Why do you put up with the others? They're weak, useless, needy. One is a cripple who needs help in every new place he visits. The others are useless kids that constantly need to be looked after constantly. They don't know real suffering like you do. They whine and complain over every little thing while you know the true meaning, don't you? You remember, back at the lab. The things those people did to you? They weren't pleasant or pretty. Those people deserved what they got as do all. I know you loved the feeling of taking them apart, the exhilaration and high it was. Watching as they pleaded for mercy as you so often did. You gave them none as they had given you. They didn't deserve to live so you ended their miserable lives for them. And you loved it. You loved it, the feeling of power you had to take down the ones who hurt and mocked you. I am sad you no longer do it." The other one shook his head sadly.

"After all, it's only fair is it not?" Fang shuddered as the memories came back. He had forgotten, locked them in the back of his mind. He had thought they were gone forever. Memories of when he was 6, when the nasty scientists did nasty things to him. Him crying out as they poked, burned, shocked, cut him, seeing what he was made of, what his powers were. They were cruel. They talked about how this was going to help the future of humanity but they tortured him in unspeakable ways. He barely held his sanity. After one particularly bad time, he finally cracked. He gave in and summoned forth a darkness so black and endless that it overwhelmed him. He couldn't remember exactly what happened but he apparently beat the scientists to a bloody pulp, toying with them as he repaid them for every ounce of pain they ever gave him. He did remember the joy it gave him. And why not? They did deserve it. But later it made him feel wrong, feel dirty. So he forgot, he locked the memories away so tight, no one knew, not even Angel. Coming out of his reverie, he growled, his eyes flashing a deep black.

"Why did you bring that up? Those memories were gone and now you had to dig them back up again. You'll pay for that!" The other one laughed.

"Excellent Fang, feel the rage, let it consume you. You know you want to. I know you want to. Just give in permanently. Become one with me again and we can do anything. Accept the dark power." Fang growled but held himself back. The other him was right, he did want to be mad. All these confusing feelings and emotions…anger kept them away. At least anger made sense unlike those other things. It was a struggle to keep emotions in check. He thought he had a handle on them but he was slipping, and now he was just ready to explode at the slightest provocation. Something messed with his control and he wanted nothing more than to release everything. Something made him want just give in…

Fang snapped out of it and spit in the other self's face. The other self gave a small growl and then that annoying condescending smile was back.

"Good Fang. You and I will talk again later when more memories come back. For now I bid you adieu and you know how to find me. I am always there." Laughing, the other one formed a portal, gave a slight salute, and stepped through and disappeared. Suddenly there was a ringing sound and the floor beneath Fang dropped open and he fell through…

Waking up in a bed in a place he didn't recognize. For a few moments he wasn't quite sure what was going on when everything came back to him. Max was gone…the sadness washed over him again and he collapsed unconscious, the last thing he saw was a pair of black wings and a laughing face.


End file.
